Dr Slush
by Fluffy Nouget
Summary: When Dalton gets a Dr. Slush Kurt can't help but hate the drink machine with a passion. Too bad for him Blaine picks up on this and decides to sniff out what's wrong, not to mention makes a rather unsual request; Kurt unwillingly complies. Klaine.


_**So here's my shot at some Klainedom. I know it's the typical slushie fic, but hopefully I've put a nice lil' twist in it. I dunno. I've always been paranoid about doing something like this because I feel as though the characters of Blaine and Kurt are slightly hard to nail down – for me at least. There's some great ones out there though that are right on par! **_

_**So lemme know what you think in a review/comment! Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Glee and Ryan Murphy. **_

* * *

_**Dr. Slush**_

* * *

It was a relatively normal spring day when it happened.

The four of them were at lunch along with a few other select Warblers. Wes had just said something funny, promptly causing the entire table to laugh at the joke. Blaine and Kurt exchanged an amused glance, the former leaning in a bit closer towards the latter, looking as though to share a secret.

"Wait till you hear it about every other day; it tends to lose its punch." Blaine smiled warmly, causing a slight flush to form on Kurt's already rosy cheeks.

"I'll keep tha—" He never did get to finish his sentence as he looked up and felt his heart jump to his throat. He watched with saucer-like eyes as a small group of maintenance men were installing the last finishing touches to a brand new Dr. Slush machine. He felt Blaine shift beside him, most likely following his gaze to see what had caught his attention.

"Ah, seems like we have a slushie addict here!" Kurt only half heard Blaine's friendly chuckle that caused some of the others to look up and realize that there was indeed a new edition to the cafeteria food options. David and Wes immediately high fived each other before launching into a heated argument about which flavor was the best; blue raspberry or cherry.

Kurt didn't know that much about the flavors, but knew for a fact that cherry burned the most when brought into contact with the eyes.

All around him talk about the new machine filled the air – he could even detect it at the surrounding tables. Next to him Blaine was already pulling out his wallet and making a move to get up from his seat, two other Warblers following in suit.

"Which flavor do you want? My treat!" Kurt felt a nudge to his arm, but couldn't bring himself to tear to his gaze from the offending machine. He glared at it slightly before finally deciding that enough was enough and began to hastily collect his things.

"I don't want one," He snapped slightly as he gathered his blazer from the back of his chair and his bag from the floor, "I hate slushies." This response was met with silence as Kurt looked up to find the whole of the table staring at him incredulously.

"Dude," Wes gaped, "how can you hate slushies?"

"Yeah, man, we've wanted one of these things for years now!" David added with frantic nods. It took all he had not to snort in disgust, but Kurt pulled himself together enough to straighten his shoulders and shoot the machine one last condemning look.

"That's dandy and all, but don't have too many or your butt will look like one." He scowled, repeating the words he had said a year ago in the choir room back at McKinley before charging off towards the exit of the cafeteria. He heard Blaine call him out lightly from behind, but at that point all he wanted to do was just return to his dorm and frantically scrub at his face.

Even though it had been months since he had last been slushied, he could still feel the tingle of ice hitting his skin and the stickiness of the corn syrup as it dried in his hair.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast he continued to glare at the machine with contempt – an action not lost on his three newest friends.

"Uh, Kurt," David piped up from where he sat across from him, "you mind filling us in?"

"In on what?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow quirked impossibly high as he forked about at his fruit, clearly not in the mood for food at the moment.

"Your deep hatred for slushies, maybe?" Wes suggested, sarcasm evident in his voice as he resumed shoving toast in his mouth.

"It doesn't matter; it's not important." He sighed as he turned to his table mates, namely Blaine, and gave them a tight smile.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset yesterday." His mentor/crush asked, concern prominent in his voice as he stared at the younger boy with furrowed brows.

"Really, guys, it's no big deal, just a personal vendetta of sorts." Kurt shrugged, clearly annoyed that they couldn't take a hint and leave the topic alone. Blaine gave him a small smile, only half assured by his words, as David shrugged and Wes snorted in laughter.

"A personal vendetta? Against a drink machine? _Right_." Kurt openly frowned and placed the lid back on his fruit bowel before grabbing his bag and storming from the table. Behind him he heard a yelp, most likely David hitting Wes, and Blaine's plea for him to come back. He glared at nothing in particular and was only halfway towards the exit when he stopped dead in his tracks, his hand clenching instinctively around the strap of his bag as his breath caught in his throat.

Coming towards him with a scowl on his face and an extra large slushie in his hand was a boy Kurt recognized from the varsity field hockey team – he had tutored him in French for their midterms. As he drew closer Kurt's brain screamed at him, reminding him that he was no longer at McKinley and that this jock was not going to give him a morning facial. He held his breath as whats-his-name drew closer and closer only to divert to side to move around him, a tired smile on his face as he gave Kurt a friendly nod in greeting.

And then just like that he was gone.

Nothing had happened.

He blew out the breath he had been holding in and willed himself to calm down; now was not the time to be freaking out over a slushie machine, much less in the middle of the Dalton cafeteria. He propelled himself forwards and towards the direction of his first class, all while wondering how the boys he passed in the hall could be drinking those volatile drinks of artificial flavoring that early in the morning.

* * *

That evening at Warblers practice Kurt was openly surprised when Wes asked him to stay behind. He watched as the rest of the choir left the room until only he, Wes, David and Blaine remained, the latter three fixing him with unreadable stares.

He simply stared back at them from his spot on the couch.

"Kurt," Blaine began with a small step towards him, "we're concerned."

"About…?" Was he trouble for something? Did he do something wrong?

"Tucker approached us after first period; he said you looked terrified this morning." It took Kurt a few seconds before realizing that Tucker was the guy he'd tutored.

"This morning?" He asked aloof, although he already knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, man, this morning. After you left the table; we all saw it." David stepped up, hands out and open in a manner that clearly said he meant no harm.

"It was nothing," Kurt waved him off with a smile and forced laugh, "I had thought I'd forgotten something, but I didn't."

"It's more than that Kurt," Wes quirked brow, "Tucker said you looked like you had seen a ghost coming for you."

"Well it's scary when you realize you've forgotten something!" Kurt defended himself, fully intent on never letting them in on his dirty little secret.

"Really, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to him on the couch, the cushion dipping with the weight. "I think there's something more you're not telling us." Kurt frowned as he picked up on the underlying message: something more you're not telling _me_.

"Guys, really," Kurt sighed as he flicked off some imaginary dust on his knee, "everything's fine. I'm fine. I just don't like slushies!" He laughed again, still unable to see why his friends were thinking so much of it.

"And that's alright," David reasoned, "but we've never seen someone just freeze up when someone else was coming towards them with a cup full of sugary goodness." Kurt rolled his eyes at the phrasing; sugary goodness his ass.

"Why do you all care so much?" He asked incredulously, his gaze flitting between the three of them. "Really, guys, it's nice to know you care, but can't you just leave it be?" He sighed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Alright, fine!" Wes exclaimed from where he was propped against the council table. "We just wanted to make sure is all; you can't blame us for being curious, right?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Right." Kurt agreed, knowing full well it'd get him off his back if they just got the answer they were looking for. From there Wes and David collected their things and left with parting waves and promises of seeing him tomorrow. He smiled after them and made to move from his seat, only to be stopped by a hand on his knee.

How could he have forgotten Blaine was there?

"Alright, now spill." The older boy commanded gently, his hazel eyes boring into Kurt's own glasz-like glaze. "I know there's something more."

Kurt sighed and contemplated for a few seconds, throwing the argument of whether or not to tell or keep it to himself around in his head.

He figured he'd might as well come clean.

"You won't tell anyone else?" He asked quietly with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Promise." The hand on his knee tightened slightly. He took a deep breath and forced his mouth to open.

"I don't like slushies because…well…back at McKinley the jocks had their own original form of torture for us Glee clubbers."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we had a machine like the one they just put in here; slushies for ninety nine cents. The jocks would get a cup or two and single out someone from Glee club in the hall and just throw it in their face, giving them a slushie facial."

"Slushie facial?" Blaine asked incredulously, causing Kurt to smirk slightly at his crush's face.

"It's what it sounds like; a facial by a slushie. They were disgusting and got everywhere." Kurt frowned, remembering all the times he had attempted to clean the mess up after having been nailed by one.

"And they did this to you all the time?" Blaine asked, still clearly shocked.

"Pretty much," Kurt shrugged, "it got a point where everyone just brought extra clothes to school because you never knew if you'd need them. We wore rain coats too, for a while." He smiled slightly at the bitter memory before looking over at this friend to see how he was holding up.

"Kurt, I…" Kurt merely shook his head and patted at the hand the hand on his knee.

"Don't apologize, Blaine." He smiled, finding the sad expression on the older boy's face completely adorable.

"But that's just wrong; no one should ever be treated like that!"

"I know."

"That's just cruel!"

"Yup."

"On top of everything else you've been through!"

"Don't I know it, Blaine."

"I want one!"

"Wait, what?" Kurt found his face twisting into one of shock and confusion; had he just heard him right?

"I want one; a slushie facial," Blaine stated again as he turned more to face Kurt and his hand slid up and over his knee and further up his leg, an action that sent Kurt's heart fluttering, "I want to know what it feels like."

"I should honestly slap you silly right now." Kurt shook his head, his mouth still slightly agape as Blaine stared at him with such an intensity he thought he'd melt where he sat.

"Please, Kurt," Was Blaine actually begging him? "I don't think I can fully understand what you went through until I experience it." At this Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the weirdness of it all.

"There's not much to understand Blaine," Kurt said with amusement, "it's just a slushie to the face; pretty straight forward."

"But—"

"Nope, sorry! End of discussion," Kurt laughed again at his friend's crestfallen face, "I appreciate the need to be able to relate, but I'd never put you through what I've been through. Never." Blaine finally smiled himself and looked down to where his hand was still on Kurt's leg with the other boy's hand on top. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up to find the younger boy eyeing him with an unreadable look. For a few seconds the two of them simply stared at each other, neither quite sure knowing what to do.

It was Kurt who cleared his throat first.

"Well I guess that was the dish for the day." He mumbled lightly as he dropped his gaze and diverted it to the Warbler banner on the wall above the council table. Blaine nodded in agreement and gave one last squeeze before removing his hand, fisting it tightly as though to retain the warmth that had flooded into it.

"Guess so." He agreed as Kurt grasped his bag strap and hefted it onto his shoulder before rising from the couch. Blaine followed in suit and together they left the practice hall in matching strides as they set off for the dorms.

"Thanks for telling me." The lead Warbler eventually broke the comfortable silence as they came to the hallway where they needed to split ways. Kurt looked up at him from under his lashes and smiled.

"I figured you'd never leave me alone if I didn't." He quirked a brow, clearly knowing how the other boy worked.

"I would have found out eventually." Blaine smirked, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and turn towards the direction of his room.

"Goodnight!" Blaine called out from behind him, causing Kurt to look over his shoulder with a parting smile at his crush.

He was glad the whole slushie ordeal was finally over.

* * *

Except that it wasn't.

"What is that inferior thing doing at my spot?" Kurt huffed as he approached the table the next morning at breakfast and eyed the filled-to-the brim cup of cherry slush.

Blaine looked up innocently from his scrambled eggs.

"I want you to slush me." At this David and Wes looked up from their respective plates and eyed their two friends.

"Is this some new gay flirting method?" David asked with his fork waving back and forth in the air.

"It would have to be – we've seen all the other methods." Wes shrugged as he nodded to David. Both Blaine and Kurt flushed brightly at the words of their friends before Kurt collected his cool first and dropped himself into his seat.

"It's none of your business what this is." Kurt replied as he gently moved the cup away from himself, paranoid about getting even the smallest splash of coloring on his clothing. "And I told you I'd never do it to you." He reminded Blaine as he opened his oatmeal and stirred it a few times.

"And I told you I wanted you to." Blaine reasoned back, much to the confusion of the other two boys at the table. Kurt sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Have you noticed it's a growing trend that I've been leaving breakfast increasingly grumpy these past few days? This can't be good for my complexion." Blaine quirked a smile at this and shook his head.

"What do I need to do to convince you?" He asked, obviously eager to know.

Kurt just couldn't believe it.

"Blaine, stop, I'm not going to slushie you. Besides, you would know it'd be coming and how does that make you get the real experience of it all?"

"Can someone please tell us what exactly is going on?" David interrupted from across the table, clearly confused as to what was happening. Blaine was about to open his mouth to speak, but Kurt beat it to him.

"Nothing, Blaine's just being dapper as always." He snapped sarcastically as he grabbed his bag and breakfast and stormed out of the cafeteria once again.

Rachel Berry would be proud of all the practice he was getting.

* * *

It didn't stop after that morning, either.

In the days that followed Kurt would always find Blaine lying in wait with a slushie; be it at breakfast, lunch or dinner, class, in the hallway, and even at Warbler practice.

It was getting ridiculous.

Finally, after a week and a half of these antics, Kurt decided to take action into his own hands. They had just left dinner (in which Blaine had once again tried to coax him into slushing him) when Kurt made up the lie that he had forgotten his sheet music. Wes, being anal about these things, had promptly demanded that he go back for them right that instance. Kurt obliged and waved off the others to go on without him – he'd catch up in a minute.

He made his way back into the cafeteria and past the stragglers still begging for leftovers from the cafeteria staff. Pulling a dollar from his pocket he grabbed an extra large cup and watched in disgust as it filled up, the artificial smell of cherries burning in his nose.

Oh the memories!

Once satisfied that it was exactly at the brim, he set off with a careful pace towards the dorms, determination on his face. Instead of taking the usual left he took a right and made a beeline for Blaine's room, ignoring the questioning looks sent to him by others in the hall. Counting down the room numbers in his head he stopped at 302 and knocked lightly.

Scott, Blaine's roommate, answered the door.

"Looking for Blaine?" He guessed with a wary look at the slushie.

"Yup. You might want to duck and cover too." Kurt smiled as he cocked his head to the side in mock innocence. Scott was just about to ask why when his roomie came up behind him, opening the door wider.

"Kur—" Poor Blaine couldn't even get the full name through his lips as Kurt flung the contents of the cup directly into his face. Slushie splayed left and right as it made contact and even Blaine took a few steps back in surprise, causing Scott to jump out of the way and wipe at the residual smattering of corn syrup on his face. Kurt smiled bitterly as Blaine wiped at his face and pulled at his shirt, which had become stuck to his chest with the stickiness of it all. He shook his head like a dog after a bath and blinked frantically to clear his eyes.

"Cherry burns the worse." Kurt frowned as he toyed with the now empty cup in his hands.

"Yeah…I can feel it." Blaine nodded, still rubbing at his face. Scott merely looked back and forth between the two boys, his face incredulous.

"What…?" He began to ask, head shaking in disbelief.

"I'll explain and clean up later." Blaine murmured as he made to move past his roommate, feet slipping slightly in the slush that had puddled on the hardwood floor. Kurt grabbed at his arm and towed him forwards in the direction of the bathroom, a smirk on his face.

"You can thank me later." They were only half way there when Blaine slowed to stop, causing Kurt to look back at him worriedly.

"Does it hurt that bad?" He asked, moving closer to his crush and hoping to hell he hadn't somehow blinded him with sugar.

"No, but I wanted to try something." Blaine murmured as he grasped Kurt's hand on his arm and tugged the younger boy closer, bringing him right up close and personal. Kurt merely gripped onto his red-dyed shirt and stared up into bloodshot hazel eyes.

He felt guilty.

Not for long though, as Blaine slowly moved his face closer and just ever so slightly brushed his lips along Kurt's, his breath ghosting across the porcelain skin. Both sets of eyes fluttered shut at the action as Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine, his lips seeking out greater contact. Blaine complied and together they stood there for what felt like a lifetime; Blaine sticky and covered in slushie and Kurt not caring if his shirt got ruined for once.

Seconds later they parted, Kurt sluggishly opening his eyes to find a grinning Blaine staring down at him.

"What was that…?" Kurt mumbled, still hazed from the kiss. Blaine chuckled slightly and leaned his forehead forwards onto Kurt's.

"Just thought I'd try to get you to like slushies," He grinned, "they're not too bad, huh?" Kurt pulled away and fixed his…well he didn't know what Blaine was right that instance, but he fixed him with his patented _bitch, please_ look.

"I'm pretty sure that no matter what you do I could never like slushies ever again." Blaine laughed and attempted to run a hand through his hair; between his usual gel and the quickly hardening corn syrup he found the feat near impossible.

"I'm sure I'll get you to eventually." Kurt rolled his eyes and pried his fingers from Blaine's shirt, opting instead to grab onto his hand to continue towing him along to the bathroom.

He loved how the stickiness made them feel that much closer.

* * *

_**Reviews/comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! ~Fluff**_


End file.
